This invention relates to a process fo the elimination of ammonia in waste waters and, more particularly, to the elimination of ammonia in waste waters in a coking plant.
Ammonia produced at a coking plant today can no longer be profitably recovered. Accordingly, it is necessary to have a cost-effective process for the elimination of ammonia at coking plants. Known processes such as burning an ammonia-containing gas stream have a number of problems including corrosion of equipment, high temperatures, and the production of waste gases containing nitrogen oxides. The problem underlying this invention is to provide a cost-effective process for the removal of ammonia from waste waters, especially from coking plant water, which causes minimal pollution to the environment.